theferryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Thedugganaut
Welcome Hi there! Welcome to The Ferry Wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Erlopez Hi, welcome to The Ferry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Aratere page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Erlopez (Talk) 01:08, July 4, 2011 Navigation Hi Thedugganaut, I'm glad you noticed a new category page that I created a few days ago. It's a start but hopefully we can work on the ideas you came up with as well. If you create a category page, I would greatly appreciate it if you add it as a sub-category to the big category 'Ferries on the Wiki'. Just type that onto your category page. Erlopez 21:07, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Restrictions No there isn't any restrictions on anything on this wiki. I have unprotected the main page as well. Erlopez 18:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vessel Type Prefixes When it comes to ship prefixes, what I usually do is use one prefix per fleet (for example all of Stena Line' vessels are MS). The only time this doesn't apply is for HSC vessels. MS- Motor Ship MV- Merchant Vessel MF- Motor/Merchant Ferry HSC- High Speed Craft (these are usually associated with catamaran ferries) Hope this helps! Erlopez 12:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Promotion Hey there Thedugganaut, Because you and another user, Gourleyo are the first ones to edit on my wiki and make it a pleasant place to edit, I have decided to promote you two as the 'Vice-Admins' of the wiki, as a thank you for making the Ferry Wiki a sucess! Erlopez 15:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin powers No problem! I should be the one saying thank you for helping make the wiki a success! You now have the same powers that I do, I think. Do you get an admin tab on the green bar at the bottom of the page? I'll also be on holiday for the next two weeks so you can put your powers to practice! Erlopez 01:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh well you can also experiment with the wikia labs which is a new admin section. They have different beta projects that you can play around with. I better head off to bed. It's nearly four in the morning here in Britain and I've got a long day tomorrow. Check out the photos of the ferry I will take (MV Ulysses)in another 23 hours. I'll upload them on Clearboat so you can see. Erlopez 02:50, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article and Image on Main Page Also, don't forget to edit the 'This Week's Featured Article' whilst I'm away, just open two Ferry Wiki windows, on one of them use the random page tab and copy and paste a section from the article. Also change the date on the 'Featured Article' heading. Paste it on the main page and hyperlink the 'READ MORE...' link to the appropriate page. Change the 'Featured Image' as well to whatever you like as well, just change these every Sunday. Erlopez 12:56, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thedugganaut. I'm Gourleyo, another administrator and I am happy to talk to you for the first time(I think this is the first time we've fully met)! I have made things called admin plates to the main page so when a user needs help they know who to remember us by. You could draw a cartoon version of yourself. I would reccomend PNG but if you save it as an animated gif (Like mine) below that would be fine. I have told Erlopez the same. I would download the file, redo the picture (but don't change the pixel size) and then upload it back. I may contact you back for more future things. Gourleyo Visit my talk! 19:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) You may be wondering why the main page has changed. Don't worry. I have changed it to give it a smarter and nicer look. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk! 16:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thedugganaut! It feels like ages since I spoke to last, and thanks for looking after the wiki while I was on holiday. Have you ever been on the Kaitaki? I used to go on it when it was the Innisfree and sailed from Pembroke. Also, why don't you customise your user page and add an avatar? Erlopez 13:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello Thedugganaut! We just want to inform you that Spotlight has been approved for this wiki and more users will hopefully join soon! Hopefully we should be more popular starting in a few days. I or Erlopez will tell you the date that Wikia will release this on. Good luck! Also, I just want to inform you that Maps has been enabled on here. Have a browse at this one! Gourleyo Visit my talk!'' 15:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there Thedugganaut! I know the wiki is going slightly behind in terms of navigation, but we are currently expanding these categories as most of them are brand new. Gourleyo has been making the blue buttons (ports, cruise ships etc.), so he may be able to add some extra buttons. The interactive companies board has just been initiated recently and we are adding companies as we go along. That will definitely grow over time. We are working hard to get the wiki back into place and hopefully with the new users we will hopefully get, the wiki will be fully functional and ready to go! You can also add to the main page as well! If you can speak any other languages, I would be happy to create and link it! There is already an Irish version of the Ferry Wiki and there is also a Fanon Ferry Wiki. The links are that the bottom of the page. Speak to you soon! Erlopez 21:21, September 13, 2011 (UTC) OK, I will remove the categorys for a few days while I add more categorys and then I will put them back there in a few days time. Good luck! Gourleyo Visit my talk!'' 05:32, September 14, 2011 (UTC) By the way, you could add a favicon and customise your user page to get ready for the spotlight. It may put users off if they see that you are making edits but not customising your profile (Adding an avatar, writing a paragraph about yourself. Gourleyo Visit my talk!'' 05:37, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thedugganaut, Did you foret to sign in today under the IP address 78.145.94.132? If you didn't, we may potentially have a new user. It is not Gourleyo as he seems to have already welcomed this user. Talk later! Erlopez 20:46, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I had a feeling it was none of us as the way they have rewritten the article is not in the style of writing familiar to this wiki. See for yourself on the HSC HSS Discovery article. Erlopez 22:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Erlopez-Founder of the Ferry Wiki 21:22, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Howabout we chat? Gourleyo|Talk| 08:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC)